Le Silence des Agneaux
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Clarice Starling est seule chez elle. Elle se met à réfléchir sur se relation particulière - pour ne pas dire unique - avec le docteur Hannibal Lecter...


**Titre:** Le Silence des Agneaux.  
**Fandom:** _The Silence of the Lambs_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Orion Pictures Corporation. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Clarice Starling et Hannibal Lecter.**  
Rating:** M (+16), en raison du fait que le film, lui-même, est interdit au moins de seize ans.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1308.  
**Résumé:** Clarice Starling est seule chez elle. Elle se met à réfléchir sur se relation particulière - pour ne pas dire unique - avec le docteur Hannibal Lecter...

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son appartement, Clarice Starling s'était évadée dans un autre monde. Elle se promenait actuellement au sein d'un monde parallèle à celui dans lequel nous vivions quotidiennement. C'était le monde des pensées.

Hannibal Lecter l'avait, d'une certaine manière, changé à tout jamais. Il avait, en effet, laissé une marque profonde au sein de son esprit torturé et, à présent, Clarice avait l'impression d'être plus ou moins liée à lui sur le plan intime et moral. Quelle honte pour la femme respectable qu'elle était de se sentir, pour ainsi dire, unie avec un monstre tel qu'Hannibal _the Cannibal_! Mais ce sentiment, aussi pénible était-il était malheureusement bien réel. Et si Clarice savait à présent tout cela, c'était en partie qu'elle était en train de prendre le temps de fouiller délicatement dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens et donc les plus enfouis au cœur de sa mémoire.

« La première fois que j'avais été confrontée au personnage plus que complexe d'Hannibal Lecter, j'avais senti grandir en moi une forme incompréhensible de malaise.

« Tout était encore relativement clair dans mon esprit. En fait, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier...

« J'étais en train de m'entraîner, seule, au parcours de santé voisinant la F.B.I. Academy, comme tous les jours que Dieu avait fait depuis ma récente inscription en ces lieux, lorsqu'un de mes supérieurs m'avait brusquement arrêtée par la seule prononciation de mon nom de famille. Selon ses dires, mon supérieur, Jack Crawford, souhaitait me voir au plus vite. J'avais, bien évidemment, trouvé cela extrêmement curieux, au point que j'avais passé un certain temps à me poser un nombre important de questions dont, bien évidemment, une en particulier qui sous-entendait que, peut-être, j'allais avoir le droit à une soudaine promotion. La seule façon savoir pourquoi Jack Crawford voulait me voir était de me rendre sur les lieux.

« Plus que jamais curieuse de connaître la raison pour laquelle mon supérieur direct voulait me rencontrer dans un si bref délai, je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre une douche et me rendit, encore toute dégoulinante de sueur, dans son bureau. J'avais parfaitement conscience du fait que cela n'allait pas forcément lui donner une bonne impression en ce qui concernait mon hygiène générale de vie. Mais, quand un de mes supérieurs souhaitait me voir, j'avais tendance à négliger tout le reste pour ne pas le faire patienter trop longtemps.

« Lorsque je finis par arriver près de lui, il m'avait confiée une mission de la plus haute importance: celle de surveiller et d'analyser, avec minutie, le comportement du célèbre psychiatre et assassin, Hannibal Lecter.

« Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait la raison de ce soudain intérêt pour cet homme. Y avait-il un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'affaire en cours, c'est-à-dire avec celle de celui que tout le monde s'amusait à surnommer: « Buffalo Bill » pour une raison qui m'échapper? Évidemment que oui... Mais à cette époque-là, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Surtout qu'ayant posé la question, je n'avais reçu comme réponse qu'un bref: « J'aimerais bien ».

« Il fallait dire qu'à ce moment-là, la naïveté me rongeait jusqu'à l'os. J'étais pourtant heureuse de voir que Jack Crawford m'avait choisi, moi plutôt qu'un autre, afin que je fasse en sorte que de m'occuper au mieux du triste sort d'Hannibal Lecteur. Je prenais cela pour une forme folle de flatterie, étant donné que, pour moi, cela voulait dire que je faisais parti des stagiaires les plus doués.

« À présent résonnent dans ma tête les paroles de cet homme pour lequel je portais - et je porte toujours - un profond respect et de l'admiration. « Soyez très prudente avec Hannibal Lecter. À l'asile, le docteur Chilton vous résumera les mesures de protection physique à observer. Ne vous en écartez pas quel qu'en soit la raison. Ne lui dévoilez surtout rien de personnel. Ne le laissez pas franchir la porte de votre conscient. » Inutile de préciser que toutes ces paroles n'avaient pris du sens dans un esprit qu'une fois qu'Hannibal Lecter et moi n'avions définitivement plus à faire affaire l'un à l'autre.

« Afin d'obtenir des informations sur Buffalo Bill, je m'étais adonnée à un jeu des plus dangereux. Celui de la confession. Mentir? Il en était hors de question. Je n'avais pas affaire à un charlatan, un voyant ou autre métier sans base réelle mais à un psychiatre. Je lui avais donc, le plus naturellement du monde, parlé de mon enfance. À commencer par la mort de mon père ainsi que tout ce que j'avais enduré par la suite. Peur. Sentiment d'abandon. Souffrance. Devenir orpheline avait été l'un des moments les plus éprouvants de ma vie... Mais la palme du moment le plus déchirant revenait à cette soirée où je fus réveillée par ces agneaux qui hurlaient dans la grange de mon oncle, qui était alors mon tuteur légal.

« Pourquoi lui avais-je avoué tout cela? Qui était-il pour moi? Ces questions restent sans réponse... Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« J'étais persuadée que, même sans écouter mes paroles, il connaissait mon histoire. Il avait deviné que j'étais une personne fragile et c'était, sans aucun doute, la principale raison pour laquelle il avait pris la décision de m'aider.

« Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je devais pourtant avoué que, lorsque je me retrouvais seule face à lui, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'en lui sommeillait une bête sanguinaire. Je ne voyais qu'un homme qui, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire aux différents comités de police qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de ces dernières années, avait toute sa tête et qui faisait tout son possible pour m'aider à devenir une meilleure fliquesse... Et il avait réussi. Bon Dieu, oui. Il pouvait être fier de lui. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à boucler cette affaire... et à tirer sur cet enfoiré de Buffalo Bill. Sans lui, je serais peut-être déjà morte.

« Peut-être que ce que je ressens pour lui, ce lien qui me fait tant réfléchir, n'est autre que de la reconnaissance... Non. Non, Clarice, ce n'était pas ça et tu le savais très bien. Il ne s'agissait pas là de reconnaissance, contrairement à ce que tu veux bien penser. Avec Hannibal Lecter, tu entretenais la relation la plus perverse qu'il soit. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es une fille plus que dérangée. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'Hannibal Lecter représentait pour toi une espèce de père de substitution parce qu'il t'avait permise de devenir celle que tu rêvais d'être depuis ta tendre enfance. Une fliquesse aussi douée que ton cher et tendre papa. Mais pas seulement. Tu étais fascinée par cet homme, Clarice. Obnubilée.

« Tu étais humaine.

« J'étais humaine, comme tous les hommes qui résident sur cette planète. Comme mes voisins. Comme mes collègues. De ce fait, en moi vivait une part de bien et de mal. Une partie de moi était terriblement fascinée par cet homme, ce monstre, et l'autre n'avait qu'une envie: vomir dès qu'elle l'apercevait.

« Aujourd'hui encore, et malgré la résolution de l'affaire de Buffalo Bill et le sauvetage de la fille du sénateur, les agneaux continuaient à hurler dans ma tête et jamais rien ne changera quelque chose à cela. Après tout, un traumatisme ne se soignait pas aussi facilement... sauf, bien sûr, part en présence d'un psychiatre. »

* * *

Clarice sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour aller vomir. Vomir parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire la dégoûtait.

Elle avait presque honte de penser des choses pareilles.

Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité: seule la présence de Hannibal Lecter permettait aux agneaux de se réduire au silence...

* * *

« Seule sa présence me permettait d'obtenir le silence des agneaux. »


End file.
